


Descent into insanity

by Centella



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centella/pseuds/Centella
Summary: Cherru has had it up to here with everyday's shenanigans
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Descent into insanity

Cherru had had enough.

She was tired of cleaning the same mess again and again, day in day out.

She was sick of driving to the Cafe, just to see it on fire or some other crazy crap.

Honestly, she would've complained about how she doesn't get paid enough long ago, but she knew full well the manager was barely hanging on financially.

They couldn't afford to keep on rebuilding the Cafe, keep the supplies coming in, heck, even paying their own workers was tough.  
And the manager seemed pretty distraught too, so something needed to be done...

Something?

What could they even do?

Well, they could try to get rid of the people who keep on turning the Cafe into a furnace (namely Kit and Cent), but they'd come back with something bigger

How about consulting the police?.... No, the main policeman on duty keeps on claiming that he doesn't work there, and the others there just don't give a crap.

Hmm... how about Olivia? She has a decent amount of money, and financial support was something they definitely needed.  
Maybe she'd be willing to loan us some of her earnings from her good pay job?

No, we owe her way too much, shes given us a major discount from the delicacies she supplies us with.

There were barely any realistic options left, there wasn't much to do about this situation.

Cherru started to pace back and forth along the Cafe entrance; the interior was being rebuilt after the ascension incident  
She kept on kicking the heaps of dust on the floor out of frustration

They needed some sort of miracle to happen

Something strangely convenient that could quickly solve all these problems

Something like-  
Cherru's train of thought was quickly interrupted by a strange squeaky noise

She turned her attention to the source of the noise...

There was someone driving a strange vehicle with a huge cube-like structure being pulled along with it...  
and wait, are those people in there?  
Screaming?

The amount of dust the contraption was making was quite big, but the dust cloud had soon subsided, revealing what was hidden behind it

"Cent?" Cherru called out  
The driver of what seemed to be a tractor and....a cage with wheels turned their attention to Cherru  
"Oh hellooooo Cherru!" Cent responded with the same old enthusiastic attitude (haha time for Centella bias)

Cent paused her vehicle and jumped off, walking over to the janitor.  
"What....exactly are you driving?" Cherru asked with a bit of hesitation 

"Isn't it obvious? A tractor." Cent responded with a tone that made Cherru feel like the dumb one

"i know that much but..." the janitor pointed towards the cage, "what's with that?"

"Oh that cage? I'm just taking [redacted], [redacted], [redacted], [redacted] and [redacted] to the new torture chamber I just built! The old one has barely any more space to fit in these cool new devices I found on the dark web." Cent said rather casually (WOW UR SO COOL ME :D)

"The dark we- actually never mind, you've kept these same people for quite a while now, won't they die of starvation?" 

"Hey! That's assuming I don't feed them, which I DO! I'm making sure they won't die, or I'll be in quite a bit of trouble... scaryyyy." Cent shuddered at the thought.  
Cherru gave a look of pity to the unfortunate prisoners, to which they responded with a look of, 'PLEASE GET ME THE HELL OUTTA HERE!'. Cherru shook her head in a 'Sorry, no can do.' gesture.

"Anyyywayys I need to go and reassemble the devices, Kit is waiting for me~" Cent sang out delightfully.  
"Oh Cent, one more thing..."  
"Hm?"  
"Could you maybe stop burning down the restaurant, pretty please?"  
"Hahaha, maybe when hell freezes over"  
"..."

Cent bounced onto her seat and started up the engine, a loud whirring noise mixed with the anguished screams of the prisoners,  
the tractor and the wheeled cage disappeared behind a thick dust cloud.

Cherru sighed. The burning of the Cafe wasn't going to stop for now. More time and effort would be wasted.  
So.... what to do now? I could try convincing Kit to stop, maybe then Cent would decide that it wasn't fun anymore?  
y a w n  
It seems that I've somehow tired myself, maybe I should go back inside and rest...

Huh?

b e e p

A strange beeping noise was heard   
Where was it coming from?

It's getting faster  
Where have I heard this sound before?

b e e p 

Ah yeah it was when Kit blew up- WAIT BLEW UP!?

b o o m

Cherru's surrondings shaked, something had just exploded.  
She turned to see  
the restaurant set alight  
w h a t.t h e. h e l l

Cherru looked down and saw a note  
Hm, what's this....?  
It says...  
'A little gift uwu.'

"...Screw you Cent." Cherru muttered, sounding resigned.  
Time to get to work again.

**Author's Note:**

> a fanfic starring my friends. Mostly based on the strange occurrences on our server. Its so interesting that I just had to write about it also don't worry cherru this ff will do you justice ;v;


End file.
